


A Very Wayne Intro

by PurestMonika



Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Meetings, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurestMonika/pseuds/PurestMonika
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Marinette goes to meet her siblings at the Wayne Manor, and it goes about as well as expected. The classic Wayne/Dupain-Cheng first meeting trope with a little twist.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 330
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	A Very Wayne Intro

In the heat of the moment, Marinette always focused on one thing to keep her grounded. Usually, it was her own heartbeat, occasionally it was Chat Noir’s catty puns. Even if they are and will always be terrible, they were a constant in every fight. Today was different though, this situation required more then her basic attention, it required every ounce of her being. There was nothing in her life that be as pivotal as this moment, which would either bring her together with her family or tear them apart forever. No matter what happened, she had to try, she would make this work. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, we have reached the mansion, are you ready to step outside,” Alfred ventured gently, holding the limo door open to peer in at Marinette. 

“I told you Mr. Alfred, please call me Marinette, if anything. I think that I’m ready though, I hope that it all goes well.” With that declaration, Marinette smoothed down her pleated pink skirt and stepped gracefully out of the car, smiling at Alfred as she climbed the steps towards the manor door. She was so far away that she was not in earshot for what Alfred had to say next. 

“I dearly hope so as well Miss Dupain-Cheng, but the odds are never in the Wayne family’s favor.” 

~~~

Marinette’s first impression of the manor was that it was creepy. The walls were done in dark colors and the light did not dare sink its tendrils into the darkness that seeped through every inch of the house. Every time she stepped into the shadows a chill immediately felt upon her, sinking into the depths of her soul, holding on with clammy hands. There were no personal touches anywhere in the Great Hall, if the room were not so well maintained, Marinette was sure she would think the house was abandoned. Looking up she noticed that, besides the chandelier, she could not see the ceiling at all. She was so entranced by this mystery that she did not notice the person coming up to greet her before a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. 

Without a sudden thought and running entirely on instincts when in an unknown place, she gripped the wrist in a surprising tight grip and yanked the body forward, using the forward momentum to maneuver onto the person’s back and wrap her legs around their neck, toppling them both to the floor. Pushing her body weight onto the offender’s neck, she leaned forward to grab their hair, presumably to bash their head straight into the floor, before she was yanked off the person by hands caged around her torso, leaving her kicking uselessly in the air. 

“Marinette, calm down, it’s just me,” a deep voice pierced through the rabid fog clouding her mind, clearly showing the scene that she had caused in front of her. 

Thankfully, she had not damaged anything in the room, well… nothing material. The man on the ground had rugged, dark brown hair, chiseled features, and a lithe body. Of course, due to her actions, his hair was disheveled, and this once pristine suit was wrinkled and out of place. The thing that stood out to her the most was the ring of bruises around his neck that stood out against his pale skin. Framed in the doorway behind her was a gaggle of other people of varying ages, all with similar features. 

_“Her siblings,”_ she realized with dawning horror. 

At the front of the pack was clearly the rebel of the family, Jason Todd. He had casually slicked back black hair with a tuft of white sticking out of the front, almost like a skunk tail. He had almost electric green eyes seemed to glow compared to the dark lines that ran across this pale skin. However, his face was currently lit up with joy, bringing stark relief to the scars and nicks covering him. He was also dressed the most casual out of anyone in the room, instead of a suit, he had a carelessly thrown on leather jacket and some black pants, clearly leaning into his biker aesthetic. 

Next to him was, Tim Drake, the strangest, and possibly most sleep deprived, member of the family. Despite his unbothered appearance and perfectly clear eyes, his eyes were surrounded by dark circles and there was an unnatural slouch in his posture. His face was thinner, and his body lither than anyone else in the family, his long hair framing his face lovingly, putting that difference at an even sharper contrast. Unlike everyone else, he was entirely uninterested in the scene before him, completely enraptured with the giant tumbler of coffee held snugly in his hand. 

Finally, hidden in the shadows away from everyone else, was her only biological sibling. Damian Wayne was a very cold child that was a carbon copy of Bruce Wayne in every way that counts. He was clearly forced into the fancy attire he was wearing, with his uncomfortable face and almost helmet shined hair. He had a definite pout locked on his face; however, you could see the amusement at the events cautiously shining through his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh Mr. Grayson, I’m so sorry, I just wasn’t paying attention, I just acted on instinct I swear-”

“Hahaha, oh my god, Dick just got owned by a girl, pftt,” Jason Todd cackled, leaning heavily into Tim, as he tried to regain his breathing. 

“*Cough* I’m pretty sure we’d all be owned… in that situation Jason, at least we know she fits right in,” Dick hacked, turning towards a nervous Marinette, “Nice you meet you Marinette, your takedown was incredible, at least we know you can take care of yourself! That means you’ll stand a chance when Damian comes at you later.” 

Marinette stared uncomprehendingly at her oldest brother’s beaming face, confused, and slightly freaked out by his nonchalant reaction in the face of her almost strangling him. Looking back at her father, she gazed up at him uncertainly, eyes flickering at her emotive brother and her father, who seems to be on the verge of… laughter? 

“Go on ahead Marinette, you’ll fit right in.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this one I decided to just write out another first meeting type of thing between Marinette and her family. I think that, if people would appreciate it, I'd add chapters to this fic of her bonding with each of her siblings specifically after this month is over, it's just been way too busy in my life.


End file.
